Back Then
by Aline no Tandoku
Summary: Back then, when we're still young. Do you remember? RufusxCheryl. RnR?


**Back Then**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**This Fic © Me**

**.**

**.**

"Cheryl… kau dimana?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah tengah berlari mencari temannya. Mereka sedang bermain di halaman rumah temannya tersebut, Cheryl, sehingga anak laki-laki itu tidak terlalu mengetahui tempat-tempat persembunyian kesukaan Cheryl.

"CHERYL! KAU DIMANA?"

Kali ini anak berambut merah itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mengerutkan kening sambil cemberut, tampak kesal. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengendap-endap di belakangnya, dengan senyum lebar nan jahil. Gadis itu menyentuh pundak temannya, dan berseru,

"BAA! Haha, kau kalah lagi, Ru!" anak perempuan tersebut tertawa riang. "Ru kalah… Ru kalah… Ru kalah!"

"Diam, Cheryl!" bentak anak bernama Rufus tersebut. "Aku hanya lengah," wajahnya memerah malu.

Tawa Cheryl bertambah besar. "Oh, akuilah kalau kau kalah, Ru. Laki-laki sejati selalu mengakui kekalahannya."

Rufus memutar bola matanya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya angkuh, yang sepertinya sudah menjadi salah satu spesialisasinya. "Jadi, kau pikir aku ini bukan laki-laki sejati?"

"Ya, pria sejatiku yang bukan laki-laki. Sambutlah sang Pangeran Barma, Rufus Barma!" Cheryl berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Mana ada pria yang tidak laki-laki?" protes Rufus. Cheryl tertawa lagi.

Kali ini Rufus ikut tersenyum.

Cheryl Rainsworth tengah berlari ke kamar sahabatnya. Mansion Barma tidak terasa terlalu asing baginya. Sebagai seorang anak yang berasal dari salah satu keluarga empat bangsawan terkenal, dan sekaligus sahabat dari calon pemimpin keluarga Barma, ia menjadi sangat sering berada di Mansion Barma. Kali ini, ia datang membawa dua kipas besar seperti harisen di tangannya.

"Ru… Ru… lihat! Ayahku memberikanku ua kipas besar! Keren sekali, bukan?" seru Cheryl bersemangat, sambil memuka pintu kamar Rufus kuat-kuat, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang keras.

Rufus, yang tengah membaca buku mengenai keuangan dunia. Ia menaikan alis, tampak seakan-akan terganggu. Namun ekspresinya sama-sama bersemangat seperti Cheryl. Bibirnya membentuk senyum senang sekilas.

"Lihat Ru… yang satu ini buatmu…," Cheryl menyerahkan salah satu kipas di tangannya kepada Rufus dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Wow… ini kipas model baru, ya?"

"Iya, ayahku mendapatkannya dengan gratis, lho! Katanya si pembuat kipas ini berutang kepada ayahku sejumlah uang, sehingga ia memberikan dua kipas model baru ini kepada kita!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Cheryl, Rufus tersenyum tulus sambil memandangi sahabat baiknya itu.

Rufus Barma sudah berumur dua puluh tahun.

"Cheryl, tebak siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini?"

"Rufus, tebak siapa yang akan bertunangan bulan depan?"

Mata Rufus membesar, terkejut. "Kau akan bertunangan?" suaranya terdengar parau, seakan-akan ada batu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Cheryl mengangguk, tampak sangat bahagia. "Ya! Hebat, bukan? Dan, kurasa tidak ada yang berulang tahun hari ini…" Cheryl berkata sambil berpikir saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Entahlah, Ru. Lagipula, kalaupun ada, siapa yang peduli? Ku tebak dia bukan orang yang penting, bukan? Oh, ayolah, Ru!"

Rufus menelan ludah.

"Oh, ya, Ru… jangan bilang kesiapa-siapa, ya, mengenai pertunanganku! Aku dan tunanganku merencanakan untuk merahasiakannya dari para bangsawan lainnya, sehingga akan menjadi kejutan bagi mereka," pinta Cheryl memelas. Rufus mengangguk. "Bagus! Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Ru!" Cheryl berseru senang sambil melompat dan memeluk Rufus.

Dengan hati mencelo, Rufus menatap sahabatnya dengan sedih. Menyadari bahwa hati sahabatnya bukan miliknya, dan menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan menjadi sama lagi.

"Tebak siapa yang ulang tahun? Itu aku, Cher…"

"Ru, apakah kau pernah berfikir akan kemungkinan bahwa Tragedi Sabrie akan terulang kembali?"

Rufus melirik Cheryl, tampak tidak tertarik. "Kenapa tidak? Banyak kemungkinan yang dapat menyebabkan Tragedi itu terulang kembali, Cheryl. Mungkin dimasa depan akan disebabkan oleh sang keluarga pahlawan itu sendiri: Vessalius."

Cheryl berjengit mendengarnya. "Ru! Tidak baik memperkirakan hal-hal buruk terjadi kepada _keluarga pahlawan _itu sendiri! Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh, Ru. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kita mulai menjauh. Ada apa, Ru? Sepertinya kau sudah tidak betah berteman denganku lagi…" suara Cheryl semakin lama semakin pelan. Rufus hanya mengangkat alis.

"Hormat kepadaku, Yang Mulia Nyonya Rainsworth. Kau seharusnya mengerti bahwa aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan sebagai Pangeran Barma yang baru."

"Apakah kau masih senang mencari-cari informasi yang tidak umum?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Rainsworth. Tapi…. Ya, aku masih senang melakukannya."

Cheryl mendengus. "Hobimu itu masih bertahan lama rupanya, Ru. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang sama seperti Ru-ku yang dulu." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Rufus menatapnya tajam. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi Ru-_mu_, Rainsworth?" tanyanya sengit. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkan Cheryl yang terpaku.

Seakan-akan ada pisau yang menembus hatinya, Cheryl berusaha menahan air mata seiring punggung sahabat masa kecilnya itu menjauh. Ia menyadari kemungkinan mereka akan menjauh sejak pernikahannya, sangat menyadari malah. Namun, sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa hal itu akan terasa semenyakitkan ini.

Keprofesionalitasan itu dibutuhkan. Baik dalam film maupun dalam kehidupan. Itulah yang sedang diusahakan oleh Rufus sekarang. Berkali-kali ia berusaha bersikap profesional, tapi rasanya masih menyakitkan saat melihat sahabat terbaikmu bersama laki-laki lain. Sebetulnya itu wajar karena Cheryl telah menikahi pria tersebut, tapi…

"Cheryl, aku tidak mau."

Cheryl menatapnya, tampak terperangah. "Kenapa? Ini ide yang bagus, Ru. Dengan kau menyerahkan kunci keluarga Barma, kita akan berjanji untuk berusaha mencegah Tragedi Sabrie terulang kembali."

Rufus mengernyitkan dahi, tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusan Cheryl. "Untuk apa, Rainsworth? Kau kira aku sebodoh itu untuk melepaskan kunci keluargaku dan memberikannya kepadamu? Aku adalah Pangeran Barma, bodoh. Bahkan dengan atau tidaknya Tragedi Sabrie. Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jangan egois, Rufus!" bentak Cheryl. "Kau tidak pernah seperti ini dulu. Kukira kita teman—"

"Oh, ya, kita teman, Cheryl. Sayangnya itu dulu," Rufus bergetar marah. "Dan kau juga tidak pernah seperti ini dulu, Cheryl. Kau tidak pernah memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang aku tidak mau."

"Tapi… tapi ini kan untuk kepentingan semua!"

"_Kepentingan semua_? Kepentingan semua, Cheryl? Apa untungnya aku memberikan kunci Barma kepadamu, kepada seorang Rainsworth? Jangan bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Ru?"

"_Karena aku memang seperti ini_!" jerit Rufus. "Lebih baik kita tidak berteman lagi kalau kau tetap memaksaku untuk memberikan kunci Barma. Jangan hubungi aku lagi. Kau hanya pengganggu, Rainsworth! Urusi saja suamimu itu! Aku lebih suka menyendiri bersama chainku, Dodo, daripada bersamamu dan keluargamu itu!" Rufus terbakar emosi.

Cheryl memandangnya _shock_. "Kau mempunyai chain?" bisiknya parau.

"Ya. Kau terkejut?"

Cheryl memandang kakinya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Ru?"

"Karena kau seperti orang lain akhir-akhir ini? Entahlah, Cher… maafkan aku…"

Dan dengan itu, Rufus Barma pergi. Dengan penyesalan didalam hatinya, menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan menjadi 'Ru' yang dulu lagi.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Cheryl memandang ke jendela, melihat halaman yang dulu sering menjadi tempat ia dan Rufus bermain. Entah kenapa, hubungan mereka semakin seperti musuh. Ia merindukan Rufus yang dulu, sangat merindukannya. Tanpa terasa umurnya telah menjadi semaki tua, dan akhirnya ia baru berhasil membuat kontrak dengan sebuah chain. Berbeda sekali dengan Rufus. Wajah laki-laki itu masih muda. Sedangkan dia? Dia sudah menjadi nenek-nenek.

"Nyonya? Nyonya Cheryl, ada tamu dari keluarga Barma. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu," terdengar suara seorang pelayan dari balik pintu ruangannya. Cheryl mempersilakan, dan pintu itu dibuka pelan. Seorang pria muda dengan rambut merah panjang masuk. Wajahnya tanpa senyum—sangat dingin.

"Cheryl Rainsworth," kata Rufus.

"Rufus Barma." Balas Cheryl, tersenyum.

Rufus melirik kursi di depan meja Cheryl, kemudian duduk di sana, merasa agak risih. "Jadi, ada urusan apa sehingga aku dipanggil kesini, Cheryl?" tanyanya dengan nada formal, seakan-akan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dalam urusan bisnis.

"Aku memanggilmu dengan permintaan pertemanan kembali," Cheryl berkata lembut. "Aku ingin kita berteman kembali, Ru. Walaupun… kita tidak akan menjadi sama lagi," wanita tua itu sambil menatap ke bawah.

Rufus menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Berada dimana kau selama ini, Cheryl? Sudah bertahun-tahun setelah kita berpisah dulu, dan menjadi orang asing bagi satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang, kau memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu lagi? Dimana kau, Cher?"

Cheryl mendesah. Penyesalan menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal. Hal-hal yang benar-benar penting, dan selama ini ia tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

_Pernikahan itu. Cheryl mengintip dari balik tirai, melihat Rufus yang tengah berdansa bersama seorang wanita bangsawan lain._

"_Apakah kau menyukaiku, Barma?" tanya perempuan tersebut. Cheryl mengerutkan dahi._

"_Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"_

"_Ya."_

_Rufus menarik nafas panjang. "Aku menyukaimu, tapi…" Cheryl menahan nafas, "…sebagai teman saja. Sebagai rekan. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."_

_Wanita yang sedang berdansa bersamanya tampak kecewa. "Kalau begitu, siapa wanita beruntung yang kau sukai itu?"_

"_Mempelai perempuan di pernikahan ini. Sahabat masa kecilku, dan mungkin kami akan menjauh suatu hari nanti. Ya, nama wanita beruntung itu adalah… Cheryl Rainsworth."_

_Dan tirai itu ditutup oleh Cheryl._

Cheryl menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian ia menatap mata sahabatnya dulu, mencari tanda-tanda 'Ru'-nya yang dulu. Kemudian dengan tenang, ia menjawab,

"Aku ada di sini, Ru."


End file.
